


Hey, Beautiful

by Araciuos



Series: Sylvix Week 2020 [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: At least I hope I did it right, Felix is a disaster gay, M/M, Mentioned Annette Fantine Dominic, Mentioned Ingrid Brandl Galatea, Mentioned Rodrigue Achille Fraldarius, Pining, Seteth is annoyed, Sylvix Week (Fire Emblem), Sylvix Week 2020, bookshop au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26629192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Araciuos/pseuds/Araciuos
Summary: Ashe gets Felix a job at a bookshop. And Felix gets a huge crush.-Written for Sylvix Week 2020- Day 2: Pining/Longing
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: Sylvix Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933129
Comments: 15
Kudos: 53





	Hey, Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> This is late I know, but oh well, here you go!

“This isn’t what I meant when I said I needed a job.”

“I know, but you’re only going to work here until you find a job you actually want though right? Plus I think this’ll be good for you!” Ashe’s cheery demeanor is enough to convince anyone on a good day. This however is not a good day.

“I don’t care if you think ‘this’ll be good for me’,” Felix snaps. “I’m not working at a fucking book store.”

Ashe only sighs in response. “You haven’t been able to help pay rent in 3 months after you lost your last job.” He stirs the sugary concoction before him. “If you won’t do it for your own good then please consider doing it for mine? I don’t know how much longer my bank account can handle this.”

Hearing this gives Felix pause. He immediately weighs his options. On one hand, he could reject the job, and give Ashe more stress, forcing him to work more shifts (again). On the other hand, he could take the job, help Ashe and continue his job search while he’s working. Giving Ashe on last glare, he sips his coffee, pretending that he hasn’t already made his mind.

“Fine,” he concedes. “But only until I find a better job.”

Ashe gives him a wide grin. “I knew you’d agree! I already told them you could start on Monday.”

“You did what?” Felix splutters. “I can’t even apply for my own job? You’re doing it for me?”

“Trust me when I say you needed my help.” Ashe exhales, ignoring Felix’s indignant whining. “Good luck, and please don’t tell your boss to go screw themselves this time.” At that Ashe stands up from the table, giving a short wave and walking to his bedroom.

Right. Working at a book shop. Shouldn’t be too hard, surely he doesn’t need to have a lot of knowledge about books right? Just scan the ones given to him by the customer then send them on their way. Yeah, he can handle this.

\---

He cannot handle this.

Only three days on the job, and multiple people have asked him for suggestions on what to read. How is he supposed to answer that? How do people have so much knowledge on books? Why do people read so much? Each time someone has asked, his boss, a grumpy man by the name of Seteth, manages to chime in making sure to give him a disapproving look. So far the only comments at the end of each day from him have been a short, ‘you need to expand your reading list’. His daughter, Flayn, has not been too much more helpful, piling all sorts of books in his arms insisting he must read them.

Needless to say, he feels a little intimidated. The pile of books he needs to read piling ever higher, and customers asking for books written by people he’s never heard of (who is Ignatz Victor anyway) seem to never want to give him a break. At home he’s managed to get 5 pages into a supposed ‘classic’ about princesses and knights that Ashe has of course read, and makes Felix want to smash his head into a wall.

He thought this was supposed to be easy. How wrong he was.

A week into the job, Seteth finally realised that perhaps Felix is better off focusing on sorting out the new deliveries out the back and keeping the store as clean as possible. In other words, away from the customers. Which suits Felix just fine, Flayn seems to be quite good with the customers anyway. Both of them still insist that he should still attempt to read some of the more popular books in his spare time though, apparently they want him to write short reviews of his own on his favourites to leave on the displays. And at the rate he’s going, he won’t leave a review on any books at least for another 6 months at the very LEAST.

Still, sorting books and cleaning, while boring, pays the bills. Ashe seems to be pleased anyway.

A month later, Felix is beginning to get used to the regulars, and they him. One girl in particular with unusually white hair and an attitude, comes in on Fridays to pick up whatever new book she ordered the week prior. And an older man with greying orange hair enjoys picking up the newest books of every genre, claiming they’re for his daughter.

It’s on one such day, the old man had just left before the door opened again, the bell chiming loud enough for Felix to hear from his position out the back. A boisterous laugh is the next thing he hears, followed by some quiet yet enthusiastic conversation. Not too long after, Seteth is heard walking down the steps into the storeroom.

“Felix, that shipment of books by Byleth Eisner, have you processed them yet?” Seteth asks, looking at Felix expectantly.

“Eisner?” Damn, he needs to get better at noticing the author’s names. 

“Yes, it’s about the war of unification if that helps.” Seteth crosses his arms. 

Felix does in fact remember this book. “Yeah, that’s not releasing till tomorrow though isn’t it?” He questions, watching Seteth nod and grab a copy of the requested book.

“The book isn’t officially released until tomorrow, you are correct.” He begins, gesturing for Felix to follow before he leaves. Felix does as instructed, being led to the front counter, where a tall man with bright red hair is animatedly speaking with Flayn. “This is Sylvain, you will do well to remember that we have some customers who we will sometimes reward for their continued support. He is one of them.”

Noticing Seteth and Felix’s presence, the man -Sylvain- turns with a big toothy grin. Up close Felix notices just how handsome Sylvain is, perfectly straight teeth, styled hair, and a jawline that could cut glass. How anyone can be so naturally good looking, Felix has no idea. But one thing for sure, Sylvain looks strangely out of place in a bookstore, he’d probably fit in better in a sports store. Not that Felix can really judge.

“Oh! You’ve got new staff?” Sylvain starts, Goddess even his voice is nice. “Seteth, I thought you said you weren’t ever going to hire someone outside of the family?” He pulls his lips into a pout, before recovering and reaching out to Felix with a hand. “I’m Sylvain by the way! Man you sure are lucky getting a job here, I tried to convince Seteth to hire me for years.” Sylvain’s grin does not falter one bit as Felix accepts the handshake (why are his hands so soft?).

“Felix. Hearing that, I’m honestly more confused as to why you keep me here.” He turns to Seteth with a raised eyebrow who only shrugs.

“Oh? Not a fan of reading huh?” 

“No.”

“Have you tried?”

“Yes.”

Sylvain pauses in thought. “Maybe I can suggest something to you?” He immediately moves to one of the many shelves, instantly grabbing a book and making his way back to Felix. “Try this one.” He holds the book out for Felix to take. “I wasn’t much of a fan of reading not too long ago either, but this one is what changed that for me. Maybe it will for you too.” Sylvain grins, something Felix realises may be normal for him, and Felix takes the book glancing at the title.

“Loog and the maiden of wind? Are you serious?” Felix scoffs, almost slamming the book on the counter in his disgust.

“Hey, it’s an oldie but a goodie.” Sylvain laughs. “And it’s based on true events, not too thick for a beginner too, you’ll like it I promise.”

“No I won’t and I say that with certainty.” Felix wildly gestures to the book. “I’ve read this one.”

A pause. “Wait you have?” Flayn questions. “How surprising to hear that you can read.” She giggles, drawing and amused huff from Seteth. Felix only deepens his scowl.

“That is surprising,” Sylvain chimes in. “I haven’t met anyone who didn’t like that book…” He trails off. “So what genre interests you? Maybe we can start there.”

“Who said I was starting anywhere?” Felix growls, much to Sylvain’s amusement.

“Nope, you’ve got me interested now!” Sylvain grabs the offending book from the counter and places it back on the shelf. “What can we get you to read? What interests you?” He widely gestures towards Felix. “I swear to you sir! I will find you the perfect book!” Great, Mr good-looking is eccentric.

“Not interested. Goodbye.” Felix turns on his heel, returning to his task in the storeroom.

\---

Not even a week later, Felix found himself reorganising the shelves to fit in another new release. Some cheap romance novel he couldn’t care less about, when a voice interrupted his thoughts.

“Do you perhaps like romance? That would be one hell of a shock if you did.”

Turning to his left revealed a certain tall redhead. 

“If you want help finding a book you should speak to one of the others.” He dismissed, placing the last of the books on the display.

“Aww, but I wanna talk to you!” Sylvain states, pouting. “And plus, I swore to find you a book that you like didn’t I? So here I am.” He holds his hands out to his sides, signature grin in place.

“I remember saying that I wasn’t interested, I’m still not.” Felix breaks down the now empty box, pushing past Sylvain to throw it into the recycling.

“No! None of that attitude.” He catches up to Felix with his hands on his hips. “I’m going to find you a book.” Felix only rolls his eyes in response. But after Sylvain follows him around the store without fail as he works for the next ten minutes, Felix realises he might have to agree to this to get him to go away.

“Fine, “ he sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose, another ten minutes later. “Show me your next terrible suggestion.” Sylvain beams, looking to his right and seemingly grabbing the first book he saw, hugging it to his chest.

“I want you to promise me something first.” He holds up his index finger like he’s some wise old woman. Felix only raises an eyebrow, which Sylvain takes as an invitation to continue. “If you haven’t read the book, you must attempt to read it before rejecting it. Likewise if you have read the book, give me a quick rundown of the plot so I know you’re not lying. Deal?”

“Whatever, just give me the book.” Felix holds out his hand and Sylvain places the book in it.

“Well what do you think?” Sylvain prompts after a short silence.

“What the fuck is this?” Felix all but throws the book back at Sylvain, storming off.

“Hey! You promised you’d read them if you haven’t, and judging from that reaction, you have not read this one.” Sylvain follows with the now slightly damaged book.

“I promised no such thing! I’m not going to read something titled ‘The princess Bride’, how is that any different to Loog and the maiden of wind?”

“Just trust me and read it.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No!”

“If it helps,” Flynn interrupts. “I think you might like this book Felix, it’s not quite what the title suggests.” She smiles, looking around before moving in closer conspiratorially. “That and you do not want my father seeing the damage you did to the book, so you might be better off taking it home.” Sylvain only shoots Felix with a knowing smirk.

“You planned this didn’t you you little-”

“Felix? I hope you’re not threatening one of our customers.” Seteth’s voice calls from above, startling all three of them. “And you’re paying for the damaged book.” Felix looks to the higher storey, Seteth’s unimpressed face looks back. Felix concedes defeat.

“Look, I’m going to come back this time next week. Read it. Then you can tell me all about how bad it was.” Sylvain demands. “I know you’ll enjoy it, just give it a chance.” 

“If I read it will you leave me alone?”

“Only if you like it.”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“I said I would find a book that you like, not just get you to read a book.” Sylvain places a hand on his seriously unfairly wide chest. “And I’m a man of my word.” He winks for good measure, only to get a book thrown in his face. Felix hopes that bruises.

“I’ll read your damn book, now get out.” Felix snarls, leaving Sylvain to suffer his head injury alone.

The lecture he received from Seteth later that day about book care and customer service was totally worth it.  
\---  
It wasn’t until 2 days after agreeing to read the book, that he actually sat down to read said book. Mostly with Ashe’s encouragement. And to Ashe he had said the book was stupid.

Flayn checked with him daily, wanting to hear his thoughts on the book as he read. To Flayn and by extension Seteth he had said the book was boring, he could barely get through the third chapter (much to Flayn’s disappointment).

Ingrid had somehow found out about his ‘challenge’ (likely through Ashe), and pestered him towards the end of the week to make sure he had at least tried to read it. To her he had said the book was a waste of his time.

There was no way he could tell any of them the truth. He would never live it down.

But as Sylvain walked in a week later, cocksure grin firmly set on his face, iced coffee in hand, round sunnies balanced on the top of his head, low cut shirt showing off his collarbone and tight jeans hugging an acceptable amount of ass. Felix realised that somehow, this man was going to hear exactly what he wanted, and Felix was the unfortunate soul who had to give up his dignity.  
Because in fact, he had read the book cover to cover in under three days.

He’s going to kill this beautiful man.

“Hey Fe! So give me the deets, was it a good book or was it a good book?” Sylvain greeted, waving his free hand. Felix remembered then that he was not to give in so easily, he will not under any circumstances, give this man any reason to think that he was right. Felix will make sure that his ego is knocked down a few pegs.

“You force me to read that piece of crap and you suddenly think you can give me a nickname?” He snarls. Sylvain, to his credit doesn’t seem too fazed, but he does pout a little. Felix will count that as a win, as small as it is.

“I’m not that surprised if what Seteth said is true...” Sylvain simply leans against the counter, free hand holding his chin in thought. “I guess I better look for a different one.”

“Wait, what did Seteth say? And I’m not reading anymore damn books!” Felix snaps. Annoyingly Sylvain’s response is a sharp laugh, then he spins, ignoring him completely, looking over the books on display. Felix turns to Flayn for answers but only finds her trying not to giggle behind her hand. Huffing, Felix continues working while Sylvain peruses the store.

About 5 minutes later, Sylvain appears from around a bookshelf, minutely bouncing on his feet, giving Felix an expectant grin. Felix rolls his eyes and crosses his arms waiting for the reveal. Sylvain happily walks closer, moving his face slide enough for Felix to see the constellations of freckles over his nose, and turns the book around, displaying the front cover. One glance is all Felix needs before his face turns into a deep scowl.

“What the fuck is this!?” Felix screeches. “I’m not reading that crap!” ‘That crap’ being a bright pink book sporting the words ‘Make Him Fall for You in a Fortnight!’ Sylvain only laughs, a bright smile highlighting the dimples dug into his cheeks. Felix growls, ready to slam his perfect face into the shelves next to them when Sylvain raises his hands in surrender.

“Relax, not even I would read that.” He giggles. “No this is the one I want you to read.” He holds out a significantly less horrifying book with the title ‘fahrenheit 451’. Felix skims through the synopsis, then gives Sylvain a sceptical look.

“The fact that you haven’t yelled at me or tried to throw it at me is good right?” He questions, the unsure expression on his face, seeming out of place where a smile would usually sit. “This one is a bit of a classic, most readers of this genre would have read it, if not all.”

Felix pinches the bridge of his nose, inhaling deeply. “This one doesn’t seem as bad as the others, I’ll try but no promises.” He exhales, placing the book on the counter to take home later. Sylvain on the other hand looks like he’s going to combust, staring at Felix with wide eyes. 

“...Are you okay?”

“Huh?” Sylvain recovers quickly, pushing his hand through his hair nonchalantly, forgetting his sunnies are still seated on his head, the springy crash of them hitting the floor making Sylvain visibly cringe. “Haha, you really surprised me when you didn’t fight about reading the book.” He bends down grabbing his glasses, springing back up to lean closer to Felix. “Did princess Buttercup and Wesley calm you down a bit?” He teases, tilting his head so his brown eyes catch the light just right, turning them a deep gold.

Felix only rolls his eyes, huffing. “The story was tolerable at best, Inigo was the best character.” He states turning on his heel away from perfectly chiseled features and a surprisingly good smelling cologne. “Let’s hope for your sake this one is better.” Sylvain’s laughter rings in his ears, and continues to ring long after he leaves.

\---

After that last interaction, Sylvain continued to visit once a week. He would spend some time searching for a book that he thinks Felix might like, then once he’s chosen, find a book for himself. All the while grilling Felix on his opinions of the previous week's book, or complaining about one date he went on or another (much to Felix’s chagrin). The books themselves covered all sorts of genres, some weirdly enough were plain children’s books, because Sylvain claimed that Felix was not raised right when he admitted to never reading ‘The Hungry Caterpillar’. Felix wouldn’t always read the book Sylvain suggested (Fuck you Jane Austen), but he would make sure he read at least enough to make a sound reason as to why he didn’t like it. This at least seemed to make Sylvain happy.

It had become a sort of routine between the two of them. Meet up at the store once a week to bond over books of all things. Felix has started to collect too many books for his room, he hadn’t truly noticed until Ashe complained of not being able to eat at the dining table, and for Felix to ‘move his damn books’. Even so, these weekly visits turned into coffee together on the weekends, and sometimes even going to the movies (if they could both decide on a film). That soon led to Sylvain meeting Ashe and Ingrid, and Felix in turn meeting Claude and Dorothea.  
Before he knew it, six months had passed since they met.

And in six months, Felix had learnt a lot about Sylvain. But not enough apparently.

His day had started out as any other. Get up, go to work, sort books and help customers (he finally knows who Ignatz Victor is). It was in the middle of sorting a new display that it happened. Sylvain makes an entrance, yelling his arrival for Felix to notice and come down. Felix gives him a quick once over from his position above the door, noting some interesting colours on his clothes. He descends the closest set of stairs to greet Sylvain with their coffees in hand...as well as on his shirt, and down his pants. This man, covered in coffee, only smiles tiredly, holding out one of the cups to Felix. In shock, Felix gives him another once over. Does Sylvain realise that he’s wearing two different shoes? 

In a word, Sylvain is a mess.

Felix’s mind only produces one question on repeat. How is he still hot?

“Hey Fe!” Goddess his voice is deep, did he just wake up? “Sorry I’m late, had some issues as you can see.” Sylvain gestures to the coffee stains on his clothes. Only then does Felix manage to wrangle his mind to produce some helpful thoughts. Clean him. Now.

“Uh…” How eloquent. “Do you want a towel?” 

Sylvain only shakes his head. “Fe it’s just coffee, I’m going home after this anyway, I can clean up there.” He doesn’t seem to realise there is coffee dripping from his hair onto his clothes. Felix tries not to watch the lucky drops that slide down the expanse of his neck, Felix imagines those same droplets sliding down his well-built chest. But pulls himself out of the fantasy before it goes too far.

“At least wash your hands, and dry your face, you grub,” he tuts, gesturing towards the employee bathroom downstairs. “Don’t want to pay for more book damages because of you.”

“Hey, that was one time!” Sylvain objects. “And technically that was on you, you threw it at me.” Felix takes the coffees from Sylvain, and aims a quick kick to his shin. Annoyingly, Sylvain dodges, but still moves to follow orders. Felix follows with their coffees, sitting in the lunchroom with a clean dish cloth. When Sylvain joins him, he gives him the cloth. Sylvain uses it to dry his skin and messes up his already messy hair.

“So, what’s got you all weird today?” Felix asks, gesturing to Sylvain. The man in question, tilts his head in confusion, glances down, shoots back up and gives Felix an awkward smile, cheeks dusted in a soft pink. Really, how can a man so disastrous be so cute?

“Uh, if I’m being honest,” He runs a hand through his hair, wincing when he pulls at a knot. “I slept in, didn’t have my morning coffee, and just kind of left.” He laughs loudly at himself. “And knowing my luck, while I was waiting for our coffees. One of the servers at the cafe, Annette, tripped over, sending the drinks she had on her plate flying, and I mean flying you should have seen it!” Felix may not have been there, but he can imagine the scenario. Annette, while kind, has never been the most physically stable person.

They sat in companionable silence after that, merely drinking their coffees and listening to the terrible music playing on the staticky radio, Sylvain sometimes humming along to one song or another with his eyes closed. Felix takes the opportunity to stare, he’d never seen Sylvain in such a mess, the redhead always making sure he was presentable ‘just in case he comes across a pretty girl’. Usually, he would be clean shaven, outfit picked out perfectly so the colours don’t clash with his unusually bright hair. If Sylvain couldn’t tame his hair, he had the tendency to cover it with a beanie or in some cases a fedora. A vast difference to what he sees in front of him. Unruly hair out for the world to see, an outfit that clashes with itself nevermind his hair, and his usually smooth jaw is covered in a layer of red fluff.

“See something you like?”

Felix jumps. Sylvain is eyeing him with a knowing smile, and Felix directs his attention back to his coffee, recognising that he’s been caught. Don’t just randomly stare at people you idiot! Sylvain huffs in amusement, not fully understanding Felix’s inner turmoil. Sylvain is a friend! Keep your mind out of the gutter! Think about anything else, Rodrigue naked, anything! Felix cringes, the mental image, even if it did have the desired effect. 

“Perhaps I should go find a book for you?” Sylvain suggests, standing. “I would like to get home as soon as possible to change out of this.” He gestures to himself, before leaving the room. Felix scrambles to follow, letting Sylvain lead him into the store where Seteth immediately gives them both a disapproving look.

“Don’t get coffee on the books.” Is the only thing he says, before descending the stairs himself. Sylvain utters a small ‘yes sir’ and begins searching the store. 

Something’s not right, even Felix can tell that.

Sylvain seems, a little dejected.

Steeling himself, Felix follows Sylvain to the upper level and finds him staring blankly at the shelves. Sylvain hasn’t used his usual grin even once today. By now he should be annoying either him or Flayn with empty compliments while Seteth glares at him. But nothing is said.

Felix doesn’t know what’s wrong, but he’s going to find out.

He’s not usually one to initiate touch, though today needs to be different. He takes those few steps towards Sylvain and rests his hand on Sylvains upper arm. Sylvain startles, turning to Felix in shock.

“Are you okay?” Felix asks.

Sylvain continues staring at him in shock. Eyes darting from Felix’s face to his hand then back to his face. Thinking this wasn’t the best approach, Felix lets go of Sylvain, internally scolding himself for not knowing how to approach people. He opens his mouth to apologise when Sylvain shoots out to grab his hand.

“Stay with me like this a little longer,” he whispers, staring at their intertwined hands. “This is enough.” Felix can feel his face heating up, and his hands growing sweaty, but even so he nods. Although that doesn’t help when Sylvain won’t look up so he instead mutters ‘yes’. Sylvain sighs, almost like a large burden has been lifted off his shoulders, and finally looks up to meet Felix’s eyes, the same tired smile he had when he arrived gracing his lips. He leans forward, resting his head on Felix’s shoulder, face pressed up against his neck. Felix uses his free hand to stroke through Sylvain’s hair, trying not to think about how soft it is, and how close Sylvain is.

They stay like that for some time. How this position is comfortable for Sylvain, considering their height difference, Felix doesn’t know. But he doesn’t complain, only holding Sylvain for as long as he needs.

Eventually though, Sylvain pulls back. And so Felix untangles his fingers from Sylvain’s hair only for his hand to be grabbed by Sylvain’s other hand. He strokes Felix’s knuckles with his thumbs, once, twice, then pulls away completely. Apologetic smile in place.

“I’m sorry I should let you get back to work.” He murmurs, and before Felix can say anything in response, he walks away. Felix stands in shock, and watches him leave the store, Sylvain’s phantom touch still sending him reeling. He notes with a kind of disappointment, that Sylvain didn’t end up picking a book for him.

\---

After what Felix has dubbed ‘the coffee incident’, he noticed a change in their relationship. 

He still came by once a week to pick a book for Felix and himself, and they still hung out in what was considered their normal routine together. Neither of them mention that day, so Felix still doesn’t know why he had been so down, isn’t likely to find out for some time, but something changed.

Sylvain had always been an openly affectionate person, patting someone on the back, or giving them a side hug. Sylvain was more than happy to give that same attention to Felix, and more. Pulling Felix into full hugs, or holding his hand in what Felix came to learn was a gesture meaning that he was nervous or stressed. Sometimes he would even just rest his head on Felix’s shoulder during a movie, what that means, Felix is still yet to figure out. 

Everytime Sylvain gave even a little bit of his attention to Felix, he couldn’t help but feel he was special. Sylvain didn’t do that with anyone else, only Felix. And Felix in turn began to crave Sylvain’s attention, his casual touches searing into Felix’s skin, remaining warm long after they had gone their separate ways. But Felix also found himself craving the smaller, less obvious touches. Each time their hands touched while Sylvain was handing him a new book to read, or when they both reached for a particular snack at the same time, hell even when they made eye contact for just a little bit too long. Felix couldn’t get enough. 

Even just now, on one of Sylvain’s weekly visits, he had given him side hugs three times, winked at him once, and their hands touched twice while exchanging books. The redhead himself gave one last wave before leaving the store. Felix draped himself over the counter, watching the space Sylvain was in mere seconds ago and sighed. 

“Please stop moping.”

Felix looked up at the words, surprised to see Ashe in the store. Granted Ashe is a regular here, so he shouldn’t really be that surprised, but still. Warn a guy before you sneak up on them.

“I’m not moping.”

“Yes, you are.”

“No, I’m not.” Felix crosses his arms in defiance, ignoring Ashe’s equally stubborn sigh. 

“Yeah right you aren’t,” Ashe fixed Felix with a glare, he can be intimidating when he needs to be. “You sigh every time you read a new book at home, you faze out of conversations when a certain someone isn’t talking, and don’t you dare forget how I found you last week.”

Right last week, ‘eating comfort food like ice cream is not great for the figure but great for the heart’, Felix sends silent thanks to Dorothea for her wise words. It was strangely liberating eating straight out of a 2 kilogram tub of peanut butter, even more so eating the whole thing by yourself.

“Please for the love of the goddess, talk to him.”

“Huh?” Ah, the blank look of disappointment, Ashe has mastered it well. “Talk to who?” He dodges, returning to his cleaning.

“Felix you know who I’m talking about, but if you want me to spell it out then fine. Talk to Sylvain.”

“Why do I need to talk to Sylvain? Everything is A-OK!” Felix guesses his attempt at smiling didn’t work very well, if Ashe’s face is anything to go by.

“Tell him how you feel,” Ashe states. “I won’t promise that he’ll feel the same way, but I can promise that you’ll feel better in the long run.” Felix sighs, placing the cleaning cloth on the shelf and turning his full attention to Ashe.

“What makes you think that?”

“Felix, you’ve been like this for three months.”

“So?”

“It’s painful to watch.”

“I’m still not getting your point.”

“Fine, be in denial.” Ashe throws up his arms in defeat. “But I will say this; you are in love with Sylvain, aren’t you?”

In love? With Sylvain? Impossible. Telling Ashe as much only got himself an eye roll.

Okay sure. Felix can acknowledge that Sylvain is a very attractive man, and that a man kind enough to help little old ladies across the road has an appeal. But to be in love with him? No, not Felix. The idea makes no sense in theory, let alone in practice. Felix would never have a chance. Sylvain is very open about all of the dates he goes on with pretty girls. Confirming the one thing that knocks Felix out of the running immediately.

Sylvain is heterosexual, there’s nothing more to it.

So who cares how much Sylvain shares casual touches with no one but Felix. It means nothing, Sylvain would never see Felix in that way. Absolutely, no wiggle room, 100% guaranteed. Even if Felix wants to see Sylvain everyday, wants to make him laugh just so he can see his beautiful face stretch into a smile. Or make him flustered just so he can see what his face looks like with pink cheeks. And who really notices the fact that Sylvain sticks out his tongue in concentration whenever he’s attempting and failing at a crossword, and that when he’s tired his eyelids flutter uncontrollably as he struggles to stay awake. And sure, Felix always has a warm feeling whenever Sylvain presses himself against him while in that state. And who doesn’t watch Sylvain’s Adam's apple bob as he drinks. Not forgetting about how when Sylvain runs his finger through Felix’s long hair, Felix always wonders what it’ll feel like if he were to tug harder on it in more passionate circumstances…

Wait.

“Ashe,” Felix calls, drawing the younger’s attention. “I think I have a crush.”

\---

Two weeks after Ashe’s not so helpful assistance in getting Felix to admit he has a problem, Seteth had insisted on deep cleaning the store, so Felix had been scrubbing the bottom shelf of one of the many bookcases on the upper level when he arrived. Felix didn’t take any notice of the bell announcing a new customer, and ignored the squeaks of the floorboards steadily growing louder as they approached.

“Having fun down there?” The familiar baritone interrupted. Felix huffed, looking up from his position on the floor, looking up at an amused Sylvain.

“A whole lot, you should join me.” Felix deadpanned, standing up to greet the redhead. “Wow, you must have a petty fancy date today. Who’s the lucky girl this time?” He teased, noting the carefully slicked back hair, soft green button up, black dress pants and matching black tie. Felix had thought he’d seen every look on Sylvain, but he seemed to like proving him wrong on multiple occasions.

And damn did he look good.

“If you consider a job interview a date then I would have paid to see your interview with Seteth.” He chuckles, running his hand through his hair, messing it up a little bit.

“Oh? I didn’t know you were trying for a new job?” Felix questions, tilting his head. Sylvain beams, enthusiastically telling Felix about his interview this afternoon. He had apparently applied to work as a drama teacher at some fancy high school, something Felix could imagine Sylvain being good at, if his eccentric personality had anything to say about it.

“So, what do you think?” He gestures to himself. “Do you think I look like someone who you would hire as a teacher?” He twirls on the spot, giving Felix an opportunity to really look at him.

Felix hums, he does look good at least, professional enough for an interview. However…”You’re lazy.”

“Huh?”

“You look lazy.” He clarifies, confusing Sylvain further.

“What is that supposed to mean!?”

“Do you even know how to tie a tie? You look sloppy!” Felix snaps, and Sylvain has the gall to look even more confused.

“What? I know how to tie a tie!” He looks down, adjusting the crooked abomination.

“No you don’t. Didn’t you say you applied to the esteemed High School of Fhirdiad? You’ll want to impress them.”

“Haha, it’s a public school Felix, I don’t think they’ll really care.”

“It’s still sloppy,” Felix states. “You still want to get the job don’t you? First impressions are important.”

“Now I really would like to know what your interview with Seteth was, ‘Mr I know how to tie a tie and yet I still wear a t-shirt to work.” He teases, rolling his eyes. “Please, share with the rest of us peasants your neverending knowledge!”

“Fine.” Felix tugs Sylvain’s tie, bringing him closer. Sylvain’s breath hitches minutely, and Felix feels his face become warm as he flips up the collar pulling off the tie. Nimble fingers twist it into a respectable position, pulling it down to reach his belt, then raises his hands to fix his collar, smoothing out any creases on his shoulders before looking up. Sylvain’s eyes had been following his hands the entire time, but he matches Felix’s gaze, making eye contact. 

Up this close, Felix notices the scattered golden flecks in Sylvain’s eyes, because of course he does. He Looks down, glancing at his lips then realises that’s really the worst thing he could have done, shooting his eyes back up to his eyes, to see them crinkled in amusement. Felix’s face heats up even more, and he freezes when he feels Sylvain’s hand reaches out to loop a loose lock of hair back behind Felix’s ear, then rests them on his waist, pulling him closer. Felix, for a lack of anything to do with his hands, rests them on Sylvain’s chest. Trying to distract himself from Sylvain’s thumbs moving in a slow stroking motion and the feeling of a hard chest, the mental image of a naked Rodrigue makes a comeback, (why is this his default?).

They stay like that for a probably inappropriate amount of time, just staring into each others eyes, before Sylvain pulls away.

“Looks like you proved me wrong,” He laughs. “How do you of all people even know how to do that?” 

Felix tries not to dwell on what just happened, (a problem for later), and collects himself enough to answer. “I spent a year at a fancy high school because my father insisted, and my brother attended there. They were really strict, especially about the uniform. After the first year my father realised that I’m not the same person as my brother and transferred me to a public school.” He explains, much to Sylvain’s amusement.

“That sounds like the Felix I know, only lasted a year huh?” He sniggers.

“A year more than you would have lasted, I bet you would’ve been kicked out after ten minutes!” Felix retorts, smacking Sylvain’s arm.

“Yeah, you’re probably right.”

“When is your interview? Do you need to go soon?” 

“I do, but I want to pick another book for you before I go.”

“Well hurry up, it would look better if you turn up earlier.”

“Not too early though, don’t want to look eager.”

“Now you’re treating it as a date.”

“Yeah I am, aren’t I? It’s a good thing I already know which book I want you to read!” Sylvain grabs Felix’s hand and pulls him through the store, stopping once he reaches a particular shelf. “This one!”

“The War of Unification? Isn’t this a fictional recount of events that supposedly happened a thousand years ago?” He asks, taking a book from the display.

“Yep!” Sylvain chimes. “With that done, I gotta go! Wish me luck!” He stands there expectantly, to which Felix scoffs, and elbows him. Only once Sylvain has recovered does Felix give Sylvain his desired ‘good luck idiot, you’ll need it’, and see him off.

Internally, Felix praises himself for keeping it together for that long. How Sylvain hasn’t noticed Felix’s lame attempts at trying to get close to him, no one knows. Externally however, he slams his head against the closest bookshelf.

He’s so fucked.

\---

Two weeks later, Felix hadn’t seen or heard from Sylvain since ‘the tie incident’. 

This ends up sending Felix into a spiral of emotions, his mind chanting a chorus of ‘he knows, he knows, he doesn’t want anything to do with you, run away’. In an internal struggle, he ends up going through in his head how Sylvain could have actually figured it out, but when his panic eventually settles in, there’s no way to convince himself otherwise. He has to have figured it out. And so Felix plans an escape. Maybe he should send him a text, simply saying ‘I’m sorry’ before moving back in with his father, never minding the problems they have with each other, they’ll sort it out. Or he should just go, save himself the embarrassment altogether. Both options of course include him blocking Sylvain’s number. It shouldn’t be too hard right? His relationship with his father isn’t great, but surely he’ll take him back, maybe he should talk to Ingrid first, she can smooth things over. Yes, perfect plan.

He just needs to tell Ashe, maybe give him enough money to survive until he can find himself a new roommate. An apology for disappearing all of a sudden. Okay, he can do this.

“What are you doing?”

Felix jumps, dropping the books piled in his hands, and nearly has a heart attack at the fact that Sylvain is here. In person. He’s not ready for the inevitable, ‘I’m sorry Felix but I don’t feel the same way.’ How does he avoid the conversation without seeming weird?

“Hey, are you okay? I’m sorry for scaring you.” Sylvain furrows his brow in concern. “You’re really red, are you sick?” There is a hand. On his forehead. Felix panics.

“I’m fine!” He all but shouts, startling Flayn and Sylvain both. Nailed It. He then slaps Sylvain’s hand away from his head, and bends to pick up the fallen books, quickly placing them in their rightful places on the shelf. Well, he thinks he does anyway.

“Well, consider me not convinced.” Sylvain grabs Felix’s arm and drags him upstairs. They stop at the opposite end of the shop, as far away from Flayn as possible. Arguably it would be better to go into the lunchroom for this, but Seteth likes to have his tea. Sylvain pulls him into a corner, boxing him in with outstretched arms. “Okay, what’s going on with you?”

“Nothings going on, you just scared me that’s all.” He insists, trying to find an escape route. He could use his height as an advantage and duck under Sylvain’s arms, but there’s no guarantee that he won’t just use his legs to keep him in place. 

“No I’ve scared you before, that wasn’t your usual reaction.” Sylvain sighs. Maybe if he timed a well aimed kick, he could distract him for long enough to run? “I’m going to ask again, and you’re going to answer.” 

That pisses Felix off, so he enacts his plan, kneeing Sylvain’s groin. He moves away as Sylvain doubles over in pain, standing over him. “Oh, you want me to tell you my problems when you still haven’t explained what happened that day you came in here covered in coffee! Why do I have to expose myself when you don’t give anything back!?” That, is not what he wanted to say.

“And so you kick me in the balls!?” Sylvain wheezes.

“What part of any of this made you think I would react positively to being cornered!” He snapped.

“You’re probably right about that.” He groans, moving to sit against the bookcase, holding the offending area. It was this moment that Felix realised what he actually did. Not fun to be on the receiving end.

“Uh...I’m sorry?” He tries.

“Are you really?” Fair.

“Not particularly, but it was a bit overboard.” He says, mindlessly fidgeting with the hem of his shirt.

“This isn’t by far the first time I’ve been kicked in the balls, Fe.” Sylvain huffs, and Felix meets his gaze to see him trying for a pained smile. “Although this is the first time I’ve been kicked by someone I cared about.” He laughs.

Felix’s guilt grows ever stronger, Sylvain was just concerned, that was uncalled for. “Hey, I can’t get you any ice because we don’t have any but-“

“Shut up and sit down with me for a bit.” Sylvain interrupts. Felix follows instruction and sits down beside him, tucking his legs up against his chest. After a minute Sylvain speaks again. “Are you willing to take responsibility?”

“Take responsibility how?”

“Put your legs down.”

“Why?”

“Just do it.”

Felix sighs and stretches out his legs, just as Sylvain wanted. “What now?” Sylvain only hums before turning to his side then leaning back, resting his head in Felix’s lap. “You insatiable little shit, need to pretend I’m one of your girls to comfort you?” He snarls, lightly hitting Sylvain’s forehead. But both of them could tell there was no real heat behind it.

“What makes you think I need to pretend you’re a girl?” Sylvain asks, strangely serious. “What’s wrong with knowing it’s you?” Felix’s breath hitches. Did he just? No, couldn’t be. Just wishful thinking.

“Sorry to disappoint, but I need to get back to work, unlike you apparently.” Felix sighs, trying to enjoy Sylvain’s touch for what it is.

Nothing.

“I know you need to work, but you are also the one who kicked me, and,” Sylvain pauses. “You want an explanation. Of what happened three months ago?”

Felix shakes his head, “No, you don’t have to tell me, I just said that in the moment.” He waves his hand in dismissal, considering the conversation done.

“But you were right.” Sylvain objects. “This is a two way street…” He trails off, as Felix looks down. Sylvain’s eyes are closed, his hair long enough to spread across Felix’s thigh, encasing his head in a red halo. Felix can only describe the look as peaceful. This man really is unfairly beautiful. Itching to do something with his hands, he begins running them through Sylvain’s hair, the redhead peeking through one eye at Felix. He sighs, melting into the touch, seeming to forget his pain. Either that or he’s a good actor.

“Three months ago,” he begins. “I had received a visit from my brother.”

Felix tilts his head in confusion. He hadn’t even known that Sylvain had a brother. “I’ve never mentioned him to you, I don’t really mention him to anyone. Not even my closest friends. But in a word, he’s an asshole.” Sylvain opens his eyes fully, almost as if he’s checking to see if Felix is still there. Like he wouldn’t be. “Our parents seemed to find it a sport to pit us against each other, and that led to a broken relationship between us from the get go. My brother, Miklan, when I was 7 he decided that I was the favourite, and ever since he’s made it his life's goal to torture me at any moment. He once pushed me into a well, crazy right?” Sylvain smiles, an ugly thing this one, the first expression Felix has seen that didn’t suit him. Too much fake emotion. That’s all he could describe it as.

“As we’ve gotten older, he’s had different methods of trying to hurt me.” Sylvain continues. “The most recent one, three months ago...wasn’t easy.” He stops, looking straight into Felix’s eyes. This expression is another one entirely, but just as unusual. Felix wonders what exactly is going through that head of his.

“He...found out some sensitive information about me.” Sylvain looks away ashamed. “He demanded money or he would tell our parents, practically cutting me off from them.”

“Wait,” Felix interrupted. “What the hell kind of information could he have that would cut you off from your parents!?” He searches Sylvain’s face, seeing resignation and a hit of something else unrecognisable.

“It would cut me off from my parents because they are homophobes. No exceptions, the perceived favourite isn’t as perfect as they thought.” He huffs, which sends Felix into a spiral of emotions. His parents are homophobes? And Miklan is using that against Sylvain. Does that mean…

“Are you gay?” Felix blurts, heart beating a mile a minute. Which was the worst thing he could have said if Sylvain’s reaction is anything to go by. His eyes widen, then he shoots up from Felix’s lap, wincing in pain slightly as he does. Giving Felix one more glance he takes off, quickly walking towards the stairs. Well as quickly as he can in his position. Felix chases him, grabbing his arm and pulling him back. “I didn’t mean it like that! I swear!”

“Then what did you mean?” He snaps, whirling around to give the fiercest glare Felix has seen from Sylvain. Huh, three new emotions in one day, Felix is on a roll.

“Not anything bad!” Felix insists, grabbing onto Sylvain’s shoulders. “I’m gay too, I was just surprised!” That seems to calm Sylvain down a bit, a look of disbelief taking the place of his anger.

“You’re…?” 

“Yes, I am.” Felix reaches for his forehead, lightly flicking it with his fingers. “Pretty much every man in my family has had a crush on another man at some point.”

“You’re serious?”

“Yes?”

Sylvain stands there, staring. Felix tries not to squirm under his gaze while Sylvain processes the new information. “I’m...actually bisexual, but,” He pauses. “You’re really not joking, like seriously, please don’t play with my heart like this!” Sylvain grabs Felix’s shoulders back, pulling him closer. Felix for some reason can’t process just how close Sylvain is, sending him into a stuttering mess. He thinks there was a ‘yes I’m serious’ in there somewhere.

Next thing Felix knows is Sylvain’s lips against his. And goddess they’re so soft, just how he imagined. Felix laments his own lack of soft lips, wishing he had had the forethought to use chapstick this morning. But Sylvain doesn’t seem to mind, licking and suckling on whatever he can reach. Felix wraps his arms around Sylvain’s neck bringing him down to his level so he can attempt to return the favour. Sylvain responds with a soft whine, Dragging his hands down the planes of Felix’s body to rest on his hips, slipping his fingers into Felix’s waistband to pull him closer.

“If you’re finished, I believe you have work to do.”

They jump apart, red faced and lips shining. Seteth stands a few feet away, disappointed look firmly in place, while Flayn tries to hold in her giggles from her place on the stairs. The young men try to explain themselves with broken sentences and aborted noises. Nothing legible in any case. Seteth sighs, then briefly smiles to himself, gesturing for Flayn to go back downstairs before he turns himself, stopping the others lame excuses before they can even properly begin.

“I don’t really care who you date, just keep it appropriate during work.” Seteth calls behind him, beginning to descend. “Oh and those books, you dropped,” He stops, glancing in their direction. “I expect payment for the damages.” With that said, he leaves.

Felix and Sylvain stay in place for a while longer, too shocked from being discovered to move. Although to be fair, they weren’t in the best location. Eventually, they turn back to each other, one second, two, then they burst into giggles, Sylvain grabbing Felix to hold him to his chest.

“This is your fault, you should pay for the books.” Felix grumbles, leaning into the other's touch. Sylvain laughs, pulling Felix in for another kiss. 

“I don’t mind, just as long as I get to do this a little more,” he murmurs against his lips, before kissing him again. “Oh, by the way, I got the job.” He grins, pulling away slightly. “Think you could tie my tie everyday? You do it so well and all.” He teases, grin forming into a full blown smile, eyes shining with love.

Goddess this man is too beautiful for his own good.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! *hides behind blanket*


End file.
